The Wicked Interlude
by Red Hope
Summary: My first try at Wicked please tell me how I'm doing! A sequel is planned. Elphaba and Galinda are written as lovers, yet they seem too opposite. I want to explore another route, and give Elphaba what she's always wanted. So meet Galoria...


**Disclaimers and Notices**

Copyright: The Wicked concept and characters are not owned by me. I do lay claims to Galoria though.

Violence: This is violence free.

Slash: Not directly, but it has subtext.

**Summary:** A brief interlude between the _Popular_ and _I'm Not That Girl_ musical numbers. Elphaba reflects on whether she needs to alter her life so that people's first impressions of her will be altered for better. Elphaba receives some unexpected advice from an unexpected, new friend.

Series 1: **Its Too Wickedly Good to be True ** – Story #1

Started: April 19, 2007

Ended: April 19, 2007

**The Wicked Interlude**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

Elphaba Thropp ran out of the dormitory in a whirlwind of distraught emotions. She entered the cool evening and sought out a quiet spot under a tree near Crage Hall. She almost fell into the grass and slumped against the tree behind her. She furiously wiped her tears from her cheeks, which cleared her vision. She still had a slurry vision since she left her glasses with Galinda in the room. She didn't really care though.

Elphaba stared at the grass under her and eerily noticed how her skin matched the shades of green. She became angry and ripped a handful of grass from the ground then threw the blades.

The grass rained down the ground, and one blade spun in the air. It made its slow descent and settled on the girl's black lap. The moonlight shined and reflected off the grass's green color – it now melted into a mercury green that was captivating.

Elphaba sniffed a few times then stared at the silver grass blade that seemed to smile at her. She brushed her hair back then gingerly plucked the grass blade from her lap. She lifted it up high and higher until she gazed upwards. She bitter sweetly smiled at how the grass seemed to take on another color like the moon's silver. She lowered the blade back into her lap as if it were a precious gem.

"Maybe Galinda is right," she murmured to nobody. Was it possible for Elphaba to blend in with the rest of the students at Shiz University? She admitted it was worth a try then maybe she could move on from being an outcast. Could Galinda really help her achieve this?

Elphaba made up her mind and stilled her fears. She picked up the single grass blade and placed it back with the grass patch she occupied. Slowly, Elphaba pushed up onto her feet then brushed her hands clean from the bits of dirt. She collected herself mentally then proudly walked back to the dorm.

The freed grass blade faded back to its original green. But now it did not stand tall among the other blades, but it slowly started to dry and curl inwards.

**Chapter 1**

"I'll meet you over there," Elphaba called and watched her roommate dash out the dorm room. She flopped on the foot of her made bed and considered whether she was or wasn't hungry. She hadn't eaten much last night at the ballroom. It was probably a good idea she get something before she and Galinda started their day. And Elphaba was relieved today they'd have off from classes and that was normal, but Elphaba needed this day off more than most.

Elphaba popped off her bed and went to her wardrobe. She thumbed through her few items until she found her light-weight jacket. She pulled it free and tossed it on then buttoned it from the bottom. She went to the door but stopped and back tracked. She almost forgot her glasses.

Elphaba hesitated when she was beside her nightstand. She stared at her glasses and bit her lower lip. Did she really need them? She let her fingertips graze over the glasses' rims while she weighted her decision.

Suddenly there was a sharp double knock at the door.

Elphaba jumped out of reverie then hastened to the door. "Who could that be?" she muttered yet grabbed the door handle. She cracked the door open and asked, "Yes?" She peered down at a short blond, who she'd never seen. Elphaba was instantly drawn in by the gorgeous sapphire eyes.

"Hi, I'm looking for Galinda... um..." The blond coyly smiled and nervously combed her short blond hair back. "I guess I must have the wrong room."

Elphaba tilted her head. "Actually, this is the right room. I'm Galinda's roommate." She opened the door more, and she was surprised to see the woman's bright smile.

"Really?" The woman held out her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Galoria."

Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows, yet she took the small hand into hers. "Elphaba."

Galoria's smile grew, if that was at all possible. "It's nice to meet my sister's roommate." She released the warm, green hand in hers.

Elphaba goggled at Galoria. "You're her sister?"

Galoria sighed rather dramatically. "Older sister actually." She placed her hands on her hips and teasingly asked, "Let me guess, my sister didn't mention me?"

Elphaba fumbled for some words but simply replied, "No."

Galoria chuckled and shook her head. "That's Galinda for you. She tries to act like she's an only child... she'll even say it." She cocked her head and mentioned, "We have a younger brother too."

Elphaba touched her forehead and stared in awe. "What's his name?" She lowered her hand.

"Gabe," the sister supplied.

Elphaba couldn't help her laugh so she covered her mouth.

Galoria rolled her eyes, yet her smile refused to hide. "I know... my parents' idea of a sick joke, I think." She straightened up and lowered her hands from her side. "I've tried to stray from the whole 'ga' thing. I like to go by Gloria."

Elphaba nodded and removed her hand from her face finally. Her amused smile displayed itself and made her green eyes brilliant. "Galinda is actually at the dinning hall. I was going over there now." She became slightly nervous under this woman's alluring blue gaze. "Um I can... show you the way."

Gloria stepped back into the hallway. "That would be great. I don't know this university that well."

Elphaba followed out and closed the door. "It's pretty big," she agreed. She strolled along side Galoria's side.

"I found out when it took me almost a half an hour to find Crage Hall." Galoria shook her head then peered up at the younger woman. "Is this your first semester here?"

Elphaba slipped her hands into her jacket pockets. "Yes." She glanced down at the small woman beside her.

Galoria quickly turned her head away and licked her lips. "So... do you like it here?"

Elphaba noticed how the sister turned away, but it was different than what she was use to from everybody. She'd caught sight of the shy interest in Galoria's eyes. Never once had Elphaba had such a pleasant affect on somebody. "It's okay, I suppose." She shrugged then slightly turned when she came to the double wood doors. She shoved one open by her shoulder and back peddled so that it stayed open.

Galoria slipped past and smile gratefully. She then sobered once Elphaba was beside her. "I know a lot of snot nose brats come here. I can't imagine that being too fun."

Elphaba decided it was safe not to say anything. She didn't exactly know Galoria or her views well enough.

Galoria buttoned her long black coat up then mentioned, "That would include my little sister." She chuckled but shook her head in a serious motion. "Galinda means well though... she has a good heart."

"She does," Elphaba agreed, and she believed it too. She just knew Galinda had a harder time getting in touch with her good heart than some people. "So, are you in college?"

"No, I finished a couple of years ago," Galoria informed.

"Where did you go?" The student queried.

Galoria crookedly grinned, yet she scanned the beautiful campus of the university. "Well, I went to a specialized type of college." She curiously peered up at Elphaba. "Have you ever heard of the Academy of Oz?"

Elphaba met the woman's intense blue eyes, and she felt her stomach knot. "Uh yeah... actually. Its only for people who want to become a writer... or...?" She shook her head because she wasn't quite sure how to explain it.

"A bard," Galoria explained and smiled. "We come in many forms too." She waved her hands while she spoke. "Poets, writers, storytellers... playwrights." She dropped her hands and nodded once.

Elphaba was intrigued. "What kind of bard are you?"

"I'm a traveling storyteller." Galoria chuckled at Elphaba's surprised features. "I like stories, and I like to travel." She shrugged.

Elphaba's quick mind put two and two together. "You're passing through here?"

"Yes," Galoria answered, "so I thought I'd stop in to see the little sister."

Elphaba sadly smiled and because she wished her sister was that considerate to her. She turned her gaze away when she saw the dinning hall just ahead. She opened the door for Galoria and held it.

Galoria had a coy smile, but she slipped past and waited for Elphaba.

Elphaba retook her spot beside Galoria and directed her up the steps to the dining hall. She heard her roommate before she saw her.

Galoria noticed this too and murmured, "She's the voice of attention." She caught Elphaba's smirk, but didn't said nothing else since they were upon Galinda and her table.

Galinda stopped laughing at some joke then spotted her older sister, who had Elphaba with her. Instantly her happiness was gone, and she darkened somewhat. She popped out of her seat, came around the table, and quickly neared her sister. "Like what you doing here?" she quietly yet hotly demanded.

Elphaba debated whether to back out of the conversation, yet she stayed and folded her arms.

Galinda's dark eyes flickered up to her roommate then pierced Galoria again.

"Nice to see you too, little sister," Galoria sarcastically snapped. "I came to see you... my mistake." She turned and started to walk away.

Elphaba moved quickly and caught Galoria's wrist. "Wait." She hauled the petite blond back and leveled a glare at her roommate. "Galinda, aren't you happy to see your sister?" She arched an eyebrow.

Galinda faltered under Elphaba's warning look then she focused back on her sister. She let her shoulders down. "I'm totally sorry, sis." She became nervous because she realized her earlier mistake. "I just... didn't expect you."

"I noticed," Galoria chided.

Elphaba tried to remain in the conversation, but she kept getting distracted by Galoria's ice blue eyes. She cleared out her head then said to Galinda, "Gloria and I were going to get some food."

Galinda furrowed her eyebrows at the fact that her roommate called Galoria by her nickname. She couldn't believe they were already that comfortable with each other. "Alright." She signaled the table behind her. "There's like plenty of room."

Elphaba led Galoria towards the breakfast line.

Galinda briefly observed the pair, and something was amiss. She couldn't put her finger on it. She shrugged it off and took her seat again. She returned the earlier table conversation, however, she kept glancing over at Elphaba and her sister. What was it?

**Chapter 2**

After the long brunch, Elphaba and Galinda walked Galoria back to the dorm. Along the way Galoria questioned her sister about how she liked the university. Galinda gushed that she was having the best time of her life. Elphaba barely kept from rolling her eyes, which Galoria caught and smirked. Galoria then asked Galinda what classes she was taking this semester. Galinda stumbled through the class roster and only managed to explain them thanks to Elphaba.

Galinda and Elphaba showed Galoria their shared room. Galinda mostly showed off her side to her older sister. Galoria tried to be interested while she sat on Elphaba's bed and idly listened. She was slumped forward, her chin in her uplifted hand, and her hooded eyes followed her sister around the room.

Elphaba glimpsed at the bored Galoria and thought it was pretty bad if a bard was not at all interested. She inwardly grinned then looked to her roommate. "Galinda, when do we need to leave?"

Galinda squealed, threw her pink shirt over her head, and jumped onto her bed. She swung her legs and enthusiastically replied, "We have to leave in twenty minutes."

Galoria held back her yawn and in a far away voice, she asked, "Where?"

"Shopping of course!" Galinda clapped her hands and smiled at her roommate, who promised to go. "I'm totally going to show Elphy how to shop like a pro."

Galoria bit her lower lip, yet her eyes shined with amusement when they met Elphaba. "Oh she will too."

Elphaba read the mirth coming off the bard. "I need all the help I can get."

Galoria slightly narrowed her eyes in rejection to the statement. She turned back to her sister. "I better get going."

"You can't come?" Galinda pouted.

"Uh no," Galoria dodged, "I'm due to perform this afternoon so I need to get ready."

Elphaba tilted her head. She was amazed by how Galoria was so opposite of her sister, and it made her wonder if they were really sisters. Yet when she thought about her and her sister... well they were west and east. Elphaba figured that was much the same for Galoria and Galinda.

"I need to get ready for today's shopping trip," Galinda declared happily and hopped off the bed.

Galoria straightened up then slid off the bed. "Well, thanks for visiting with me, sis." She stepped closer to Galinda.

The blond student met halfway and hugged her smaller sister.

Elphaba observed with keen interest, and it surprised her how tightly they did hug. She figured that despite their opposite attitudes that they still loved each other dearly. After the sisters separated, Elphaba offered, "I'll walk you out, Gloria."

The bard appreciatively smiled and walked around the bed. "Take care, little sister. I'll visit again."

Galinda followed to the door. "Be sure to do that." She stopped near the door. "Also visit mother and father."

"I will," Galoria promised. Then she gave one last quick hug and left the room.

Elphaba said nothing to her roommate and silently followed Galoria.

Galinda hung her head out of the jarred door. She had a twisted frown and curious stare while she watched her roommate and sister closely walk down the hallway. She shrugged then closed the door.

Elphaba led Galoria out of the dorm. "I'll walk you to the gates... so you don't get lost again."

Galoria softly laughed, yet she smiled warmly. "Thank you." She dipped her head then commented, "Thank you for earlier... in the dining hall." She peered up at a confused, green face. "My sister and I butt heads easily, and I just won't put up with it. Sometimes that's good... sometimes it's not."

Elphaba completely understood what the bard meant. "She'll come around as she gets older."

"I hope so," Galoria muttered. "I'm sure you just love rooming with her." Her eyes held a sparkle of amusement.

"Oh it's interesting." Elphaba laughed and slid her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I know... I really know." Galoria chuckled at old memories from her childhood and room sharing with her sister. "Well, if you can survive my sister then you can handle anything."

Elphaba heartedly laughed, yet she argued the joke. "She's really not that bad."

Galoria admired Elphaba's loyalty to her sister, and she prayed that Galinda wouldn't damage it later down the road. She noticed the gates just ahead so she switched topics. "I'm glad my sister has a friend like you, Elphaba."

Elphaba stopped beside the gates then turned to the petite blond. And this was the first time she had a perfect view of the bard. She'd never believed in ruby lips, but Galoria's were, and they looked so silky. Galoria had round cheeks that were soft to the touch. Her light brown eyebrows perfectly defined those stunning blue eyes. Elphaba was almost positive she was staring into the sky when she became lost in Galoria's.

Galoria was shy because she sensed that Elphaba was surveying her carefully. She quietly cleared her throat then warmly stated, "I was really glad to meet you, Elphaba."

Elphaba tried to resist her smile, but she happily failed. "Me too, Gloria." She slightly rocked on her feet because she wasn't sure what to say. "You'll come for another visit?"

The bard moved her head in agreement. "When I come back through... I will." She tilted her head and took in all of Elphaba's beauty. "And so you know, my sister has a knack for changing things the way she likes them." She bit her lower lip briefly then finished her thoughts. "Just because she says something is beautiful doesn't mean it's not to somebody else."

Elphaba wasn't sure what to say. She was clearly lost for words. She felt like Galoria knew what'd happened last night between her and Galinda.

Galoria took a side step towards the gates. "I'm sure I'll see you again, Elphaba."

Elphaba rotated on her boots while she watched the beautiful blond go towards the gates. She finally found the simple yet important words that eluded her. "Gloria?" When the bard hesitated and gazed back at her, she called, "Thank you... that means a lot."

"I know," Galoria replied, and she wondered if Elphaba heard her. She held up her hand in a wave, turned, and journey out of the gates.

Elphaba stood there, rooted, and watched Galoria until she was a speck then nothing. She sighed, which made her shoulders drop down. She hoped she'd see Galoria again, but she knew if it was meant to be then it would be. Right now, she had a fate to be the next Wizard of Oz.

**The End**


End file.
